Gate: Thus the Galactic Empire Fought There!
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: Attention! This story will be going through a FULL rewrite, though the outcome and characters will be much the same except now there will be other characters added into the story please be patient as some chapters will still remain with the old storyline. I thank you for following this story and hope to have everything re-worked in time.
1. The Arrival (Reworked Storyline)

**Please note. I have tried multiple otherways on writing this but yet still others persist on their complaint of "I don't like how this is written." My solution is very simple. And the only one I can offer, if you read this and enjoy it, nothing more needs to be said. If you read this and don't like how it's written with everything all spread out. Please. Get over it. Thank you. As I have said complaints have persisted on which ever way I try to write it so I find it attempting to make those who complain despite attempting to "fix" the story to their liking, highly frustrating as eitherway. Nobody is happy.**

* * *

19 BBY.. Above the planet Kashyyyk

Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin stood aboard the bridge of his Flagship, the Venator class star ship, the Avenger. Admiral Tarkin observed the stars above the planet of Kashyyyk while down below on the planet there was a large battle taking place of which saw the main public enemies of the Galactic Empire gathered on the planet. The Jedi. The last remnants of an ancient order were being swept away while the new order, the Galactic Empire solidified it's position in the galaxy.

Naval officers and Stormtroopers, of which were Jango Fett clones still in phase II armour rushed around on the bridge of the ship and elsewhere on the ship, Tarkin observed while the laser fire from his ship's laser turrets impacted certain areas on the planet, mostly cities. "The walking carpets should've not allied themselves with those traitors.." Tarkin said to himself while he continued to observe the planet, his hands folded together behind his back.

"Admiral Tarkin, sir." Tarkin heard called out behind him to see Captain Armfeldt Thero, the Captain of the Avenger standing with his Adjutant, Lieutenant Vandoka standing along side the Captain. "Ah, Captain Thero. Have you anything to report?" Tarkin asked turning around to face Captain Thero with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, Admiral. The Emperor has asked for you specifically. Our fleet is to head to the edge of the unknown region, there have been reports of Jedi attempting to flee the region."

Tarkin brought his arms around crossing his right over his chest and his left hand holding his chin. "Hmm... Jedi escaping to the Unknown regions... Then we must get underway, inform the captains of the Revenge, Subjugator and the Resolution they will be joining us in this fight. We cannot allow the Jedi to slip through our fingers." Thero bowed his head, a smile donning on his face. "Yes, admiral! I shall begin immediately!"

Tarkin turned around facing out to the planet, Kashyyyk, while the coordinated were calculated for hyperspace jump and the ship turned away from Kashyyk's surface entering hyperspace with three other Venator class ships jumping to the Galactic Empire's furthest border, the Unknown Regions... After coming out of hyperspace, the four Venators found themselves faced with a small fleet of strange looking ships, they didn't look anything like any of the known ships that were made by companies in the Republic or in the former Confederacy of Independent Systems. "Such... Strange looking ships..." Tarkin remarked while he watched as the ships came closer and closer, already there was wreckage of another ship, of which he assumed to likely be the Jedi ship of which was mentioned before.

"Admiral Tarkin, sir!" Captain Thero yelled from the left crew pit on the Venator's bridge, gaining the attention of Tarkin of whom turned around to Captain Thero. "Captain, is there an issue?" Suddenly the bridge was enveloped in a blue light. Admiral Tarkin turned around and saw what would've usually been seen had a ship gone into Hyperspace, taking another look around he noticed that equipment and stations of the crew were sparking and on fire, Tarkin found himself falling to the floor due to the speed of the ship. The situation certainly didn't seem to be a good one.

"Admiral Tarkin! The Reactor is overheating should we manually deactivate it?!" Captain Thero yelled from the crew pit shielding his face from the sparks that were flying off multiple consoles. Tarkin figured he had to be quick to react himself. "Do it! Turn it all off! Everything except for lights and life support! Do it now!" Tarkin yelled while he held onto the corner of the right crew pit while Captain Thero and Lieutenant Vandoka did their best to pass on Admiral Tarkin's orders.

Soon enough within a few minutes the ship came to an almost immediate halt out of hyperspace, the abrupt stop caused a number of officers and stormtroopers to fall from their positions where they held on for for their lives. Fear of death was certainly present in those of whom were less than confidant in the possible very near future. Tarkin, taking a few moments to collect himself before he took a look around the bridge then to his hands, of course with such an experience, he was indeed frightened, in addition to his hands shaking.

"What... Was that." Tarkin said to himself while he took another look around the bridge, now wasn't the time for him to appear weak, a strong man was needed for this occasion. "Captain Thero! ...Captain Thero!" Tarkin yelled looking around the bridge. "Sir! Captain Thero is currently unconscious!" Lieutenant Vandoka said while Admiral Tarkin ran to Captain Thero and Lieutenant Vandoka. "Get him down to sickbay! Quickly! You two!" Tarkin motioned for two stormtroopers to come and get Captain Thero.

Two stormtroopers of whom were closest to group came and gathered Captain Thero up carrying him to the sickbay off the bridge, while Admiral Tarkin and Lieutenant Vandoka began trying to establish where they were and what the situation was. "Lieutenant! Get me an update on the rest of the fleet." Tarkin said while he took his place back at the front of the bridge overlooking the sights in front of him, a set of new planets though only one appeared to be habitable. "Hmm... Lieutenant! While you're checking on the rest of the fleet, get me some basic scans of the habitable planet to our direct front!"

Lieutenant Vandoka yelled back from the rear of the bridge at a map table of which was standard on all Venator Class Star Destroyers. "All the ships in our fleet are with us but they've suffered damage to sensors, as well as their engines!" Admiral Tarkin crossed his right arm over his chest while his left's elbow rested on his arm, his left hand holding his chin. He was considering what to do next, it was likely that this was a new system, he hadn't seen such a set of planets before... What would he do.

"Lieutenant! Get into contact with the other ships and find a few areas for our ships to land on the habitable planet! But inform the captains of each ship they are to keep their landing ramps up just encase if there are creatures of which would attempt to take the ships for themselves! Maintaining a position in space should be secondary for now, while we do not have access to a reliable source of fuel. As for everything else, scan the planet if at all possible!"

"Yes Admiral!" Lieutenant Vandoka began distributing the orders to the other captains of the ships in the fleet of which originally joined them to hunt down the Jedi ship, ultimately resulting in their... Current situation. After multiple scans had been made of the planet, Tarkin had deduced that it was possible the ships they had encountered had caused the small squadron of Venators under Tarkin's command to be forced into this new star system with technology of which he nor anyone else could possibly comprehend as of yet.

But one thing was certain for Tarkin, until he could find a way back to his Galaxy for himself and of course his men, he'd have to use all the resources at his disposal to survive. And so a meeting was convened on his flagship, the Avenger, with the three captains of the other Venator classes in his fleet. First to arrive was Captain Hallix of the Revenge, second to arrive was Captain Irrx of the Subjugator, third and lastly to arrive was Captain Luico of the Resolution, all upon arrival being directed to the bridge, more specifically a mapping/communications room at the back of the bridge.

Admiral Tarkin, and Lieutenant Vandoka stood on opposite sides of the table while they looked over areas of the planet of which were scanned, considering where to put the fleet down at on the planet. Tarkin had taken an interest in the planet, while there were signs of human life on the planet there were also signs of strange "alien" life on the planet of which seemed similar but lived in secluded areas from forests to mountains and even oceans, rivers, and other waterways. Tarkin was deep in thought of the possibilities this planet presented and recalled in his mind stories of his own ancestors of whom were the first to colonise his own homeplanet.

"Was this a sign from some sort of higher power?" He said quietly under his breath while he thought, his own deep thought becoming apparent to Lieutenant Vandoka of whom walked around the table and tapped Tarkin on his shoulder breaking him from his trance. "Hmm? Yes? Have you anything to report?" Tarkin asked as he turned to Lieutenant Vandoka of whom was quick to respond. "Yes Admiral, the captains of the Revenge, Subjugator, and Resolution have arrived and are on their way to the bridge as we speak."

"Very good, when they get here we shall inform them of the situation as it is perceived, any word on Captain Thero?" Tarkin asked turning back to the table, continuing to look over maps of various areas on the planet. "Yes sir, he's improving and the medical officer says he may yet regain consciousness in the next hour or so." Vandoka said as he returned to his position on the otherside of the map table. "Good, we will need all hands for this, with us finding ourselves in this new, strange place..." Tarkin said before a Clone bridge officer behind one of the upright standing star charts yelled to Tarkin. "Admiral Tarkin, sir! You should come and see this!" Tarkin turned from the table and walked around the star chart to the bridge officer. "What is it?" Tarkin asked as he held his hands together behind his back.

"Sir, there's a massive energy reading coming from the centre of the larger continent." Tarkin took hold of the back of the Clone's chair as he leaned over him looking at the monitor before him. "Unusual... Highly unusual..." Tarkin stated before he stood upright and walked back around the upright standing star chart which divided a part of the room. "We shall have to send a recon unit down to investigate it. I'd hope it'd be nothing too much to worry about, but caution at this time is something we should indeed observe given our new surroundings... Lieutenant Vandoka, after the Captain's of the Revenge, Subjugator, and Resolution leave have the 19th squad of Company 121 go down to the planet's surface and set up for long range observation of the source of this energy reading."

Lieutenant Vandoka gave a nod to Tarkin before quickly leaving the room. "Yes, Admiral!" Afterwards, Captain Hallix, Irrx, and Luico arrived on the bridge taking places around the map table in the centre of the room. "I'm glad you all made it here, the situation is a strange one at best. The ships we've encountered earlier have I'd at best guess assume sent us to a new star system of sorts, not on our charts. But that's not the only issue, the next issue is we have no idea what the way is back or how to get back. And so I have decided it would be best for us to gather resources and possibly colonise this planet in the name of the Empire." Tarkin said confidently, as anyone of whom knew him personally would've not been surprised by his assumption or by his plan.

"Admiral Tarkin, how could we possibly colonise this planet, true it may hold life on it but there could very well be savages down there who could sooner kill us." Captain Irrx asked before Tarkin directed his concerns to a holographic image of a city on the planet. "It is true we may yet not encounter anyone on equal footing as us but this does not mean they are savages, multiple cities for instance shows a great degree of engineering know how and the very basic signs of a civilised society, perhaps not has civilised as anything in the known galaxy but still civilised nonetheless, and with our force projection should anyone arise against us on the planet then we will use one weapon of which they would understand as all basic life does. ...Fear. Fear will keep them in line, fear of us, of our weapons. Of the possibilities that would be presented should they stand against us."


	2. Liberation (Reworked Storyline)

**The long awaited second chapter, finally rewritten and posted.**

* * *

 **Galactic** **Standard Year: 19 BBY**

 **Earth Gregorian Standard Year: 20XX**

* * *

After an equipment malfunction resulting in what can only be assumed as contact with an unknown alien species, a fleet of four Venator class star destroyers has found itself somewhat in space with no bearings on their location as well as no considerable actions to take in regards to returning home. Some hours after the crew and troops of the respective Venator star destroyers had finally gotten matters back in order onboard their ships, the ships began their descent across the planet to heavily forested areas where they might keep their presence on the planet a secret. Afterwards, the commander of the fleet, Admiral Wilhuf Tarkin journeyed through his ship, The Avenger. To the medical bay on the ship where his second in command, Captain Armfeldt Thero.

Tarkin came to the Medical bay and entered, taking a look around he noted that some other officers and troopers had taken minute injuries themselves. Walking through the med bay he finally found Captain Thero sitting up, arguing with a medical droid on him returning to duty. "Captain Thero, alive and up I see?" Admiral Tarkin said, raising an eyebrow. Captain Thero finally broke off the conversation and turned his attention to Admiral Tarkin. "Yes sir. And despite what the droid says I certainly feel fine. I'd like to return to active duty." Captain Thero said to which Tarkin turned his attention to the medical droid. "Would it be possible for Captain Thero to return to his duties then?"

Tarkin asked to which the droid simply replied. "It would be, but I wouldn't advise it. He may have a concussion and if left untreated may cause undue damage." Tarkin took a moment to think before he came up with a quick solution. "Then do your best to treat him as quickly as is possible. I need my second in command back up before the end of the day." The droid gave a nod to Tarkin before he turned and left the med bay, going to the hanger to look over the condition of the vehicles on board the ship. "Ah, Admiral, sir!" A clone technician said as he saluted Tarkin as he approached, Tarkin waved the clone off and took his time looking over the vehicles in the hanger, a portion appeared to be lightly damaged from the unexpected jump. However more so everything was returning to normal on the Admiral's flagship.

Suddenly as Tarkin was finishing up his tour around the hanger, his commlink started to beep, he of course quickly answered it. "Tarkin here. Report." Tarkin said, Lieutenant Vandoka replied quickly. "Lieutenant Vandoka, sir. As per your orders, the fleet is landing in highly isolated spots around the planet, we and the Subjugator will be landing on the main continent itself. We've also dispatched probes as we're in atmosphere currently, we're receiving data from around the planet, multiple forms of life, both humanoid and otherwise, sir. The data is currently being sent to your own personal quarters for review." Lieutenant Vandoka said to which Tarkin replied. "Send the data as well to the Captains of the other ships. I'll be on my way to my quarters to review what's been sent thus far." Tarkin said to which Vandoka replied. "Very good, Grand Admiral, I'll keep you apprised of our situation until Captain Thero's fit for active duty again."

Tarkin then switched off his commlink and made his way back through the hangers to an elevator of which took him to the upper levels and to his personal quarters. From there he activated his personal terminal and reviewed the data thus far, as he had seen it, for some odd reason there was a high concentration of unknown energy in the centre west of the continent. This in his mind required investigation, taking up his commlink, Tarkin awaited Lieutenant Vandoka to respond of which he did quickly. "Admiral? Is something wrong?" Vandoka asked to which Tarkin replied as he sat down at his desk. "No, nothing is wrong as of yet. However you informed me we were in atmosphere, send a patrol to the centre west of the continent, up into the hills where we first detected those energy signatures mentioned in this data you've sent me." Tarkin said to which Vandoka replied. "Yes, sir. It will be done." Vandoka was just about to turn off his commlink when Tarkin before Tarkin had one more order. "And await Captain Thero's return to active duty, I doubt this energy signature will be going anywhere."

Lieutenant Vandoka nodded his head and replied. "Yes, sir. It will be done." With that, Tarkin and Vandoka shut off their commlinks. Vandoka could only think. ' _What could be so concerning about this area to have Admiral Tarkin want to investigate it?_ ' Vandoka simply nodded his head and went ahead with his orders, a clone recon squad was put together for the recon mission ahead, however it wouldn't be until a couple hours later when Captain Thero would finally be allowed by the ship's medical droid to resume active duty. As soon as Captain Thero left the medical bay, he was given a blaster and a pistol belt, then directed to the hanger where he'd meet the clone squad of which awaited him near an LAAT. "So Would anyone wish to catch me up or shall I have to put two and two together?" Thero said as he boarded the LAAT.

The rest of the squad joined and a clone officer by the rank of Captain tapped on Captain Thero's shoulder before handing him a helmet. "Thank you Captain...?" Captain Thero said awaiting an answer to which the clone merely replied "Frellic. My brothers call me Frellic." Captain Frellic said as he grabbed a hold of one of the racks hanging above the clones and Captain Thero. "Then thank you, Captain Frellic." Thero said as he donned the helmet handed to him by Captain Frellic, then the racks hanging above from the ceiling of the LAAT, afterwards the LAAT lifted off from the hanger's floor and went out through the ventral hanger of The Avenger, flying up into the clouds to as to avoid detection by the primitives below.

 **Ten Miles away from the Alnus Gate, up in the nearby mountains.**

* * *

The LAAT touched down on flat ground and quickly, Captain Thero as well as the Clone task force sent with him piled out of the LAAT, taking up over watch positions. At this range their blasters were virtually useless, however they could still keep an eye on the unknown energy signature ten miles away. And what they saw, only added more questions, from where the task force sat there were a large number of men and creatures all armed with primitive swords, bows, arrows, and shields marching into what appeared to be some sort of temple. "What in the universe is that?" Captain Thero asked himself outloud as he looked on the distant structure with his macrobinoculars. "I don't know, sir." Captain Frellic replied as he looked through his own set of macrobinoculars. "Better question I suppose would be where are those men going?" Captain Frellic added on, lowering his macrobinoculars and looking to Captain Thero. "Right. ...I should report back to Admiral Tarkin."

Captain Thero backed off the over watch position and took out his commlink, turning it on. On the otherside of the continent, Admiral Tarkin turned on his own commlink. "This is Tarkin, report." Tarkin said, as expected Captain Thero replied. "Captain Thero here, sir. We have visual on some sort of primitive temple and a primitive military force with strange creatures in tow going through the temple, however they aren't coming out the other side. I estimate already 20,000 men have gone through the portal, another 5,000 appears to be entering the Temple, your orders sir?" This news was indeed troubling, could the temple be some sort of ancient sith or jedi relic long lost? And for that matter, where are these men going?

Tarkin was quick to respond. "Keep watch over this force. Let me know if there's any further updates." Tarkin turned off his commlink and Thero turned off his own before returning to the over watch position. Just what was going on, on this backwater planet? For the next few hours, Captain Thero and the clone recon squad kept watch over the Gate, taking turns looking through the two macrobinoculars that Captain Thero and Captain Frellic were issued. Before finally there was something that Thero could give of Tarkin. "Captain Thero!" A clone shouted out to Captain Thero of whom was quick to move back into the over watch position.

"What is it trooper?" Thero asked before taking the second clone on over watch duty's macrobinoculars, he then began looking down on the temple to see a force returning with people in chains. Savages. They were humans too as far as Captain Thero could tell. "Awful savages. We must put them down. I'll alert the Admiral." Thero handed the macrobinoculars back to the clone he took the macrobinoculars from and turned on his commlink. Immediately, Tarkin's commlink started beeping and he turned it on, answering the call. "Have you something to report Captain Thero?" Tarkin asked, Thero replied quickly. "Yes sir. I have reason to believe we have come across a force of savages, the force I previously mentioned has returned however they're less in number and appear to be in possession of hostage or possible slaves. Requesting permission to liberate said hostages."

Thero said, and there was a moment of silence between both Tarkin and Thero. "Do you have any reason to believe it may yet benefit us in the future, Captain?" Tarkin asked to which Captain Thero replied. "Sir, the force that went through the temple to our knowledge was 25,000 men strong with those creatures I mentioned before as well as cavalry and local flying wildlife domesticated for military purposes. I believe that if the force that took out roughly just over 20,000 of these savages, then they may yet be civilised to where we may yet possibly be able to trade with them. Or even convince them to become subservient to us." Captain Thero came up with that on the fly, he didn't want to force anyone to be subservient to the Galactic Empire, though he knew Tarkin would only move if there was a chance of advancement for himself and his own forces.

"Very well Captain, Three LAATs and three squads of clones will join you shortly in addition to your own forces, however one of these savages must be spared to spread the message, that the local population will fear us, and through this fear we shall come to easily control them. For as you have said, they are savages. So force is the only think they understand, and thus we will make them understand. However you may yet be right about this temple. I've also spoken to our science officer, he theorises the temple you've come across more than that. He believes it to be a Gate of sorts. However as you have pointed out, one military force has gone through it and has been almost decimated. We shall wait for whomever or whatever is on the other side to come to us before we make any assumptions. Though as I have said before. You have my permission to go ahead with your liberation mission." Admiral Tarkin said before he turned off his commlink, and Captain Thero turned off his own before he'd make the announcement to his squad.

"Alright, everyone on me. Form up." Thero said as his squad left their positions and joined in a semi circle in front of Captain Thero. "We'll be liberating those hostages, or whatever they maybe. We're abandoning the usual first contact protocols as they usually go, we've already established these people below are nothing but savages. However there maybe a more advanced civilisation, well more so advanced than the primitives of this world on the other side of that what we believe to be a Gate of sorts. So ready up, we're awaiting three more LAATs and squads to join us then we'll be liberating those hostages." Thero said, while an LAAT arrived, to pick up his squad. "Right that's our ride, everyone get aboard, those civies don't have forever." Frellic said while he got his equipment together and tossed a DC-17 blaster pistol to Captain Thero.

"Thank you, Frellic. I have a feeling this will come in handy." Thero said while he went and boarded the LAAT, helping the clone stormtroopers aboard. "Of course sir. We can't have you unable to defend yourself on this mission." Frellic replied as he was the last to board. Then the LAAT lifted up into the air, joining a flight of three others. The clone stormtroopers aboard the LAAT checked their rifles while Thero stared out the open doors, watching the clouds. "Tell me, Captain Frellic. ...Had you thought you'd ever get this far? ...Or considered the possibility of us ending up meeting savages like the ones we've watched?" Captain Thero asked, and turned his head to see Captain Frellic out of the corner of his left eye.

"Honestly? ...A handful of years ago if you asked me, that question, I would've chalked it up to an overactive imagination. ...But since we're here now, I suppose anything is possible." Frellic replied, joining Captain Thero, looking out to the clouds. "Right. ...As good an answer as any I suppose." Thero turned his attention as well back to the clouds before Captain Thero's commlink started to beep. "Wonder what this could be." Captain Thero took his commlink out of his pocket and turned it on. "Report, who is this?" Captain Thero asked over the comms.

"Sir, it's Sergeant Axel. We've captured the locals you mentioned, as well as their cargo. Awaiting your arrival, sir." A clone on the other side of the comms said, apparently going by Axel. "Right. We'll be there in a moment." Thero said and turned off his commlink while the LAAT began to descend, and land just by the group while the other three LAATs circled overhead. "I suppose our own first encounter with the local wildlife." Thero said while he walked off the LAAT, his squad and Captain Frellic following behind him. The group came to the other clones and the slaves, as well as the group of men escorting the slaves, they were held on the ground with their hands above their heads, away from the slaves. The slaves of course were visibly shaken and confused, wearing clothes one might find in fashion on a planet such as Corellia, simple shirts, pants and some of the women even wore skirts, while a few men wore similar outfits, shirts and pants. A few even wore white shirts, a black light jacket, and black pants however they certainly didn't appear Corellian, instead they all had a shared eye shape of which was somewhat uncommon as well as a skin tone as well uncommon in the galaxy.

They appeared to be more afraid and confused with the clone stormtroopers and now their apparent leader of whom was looking them over. "These people seem to support my theory on the gate, when looking at them in comparison to the... Others. Their clothes appear to be manufactured, not simply thrown together... Interesting.." Captain Thero said before he turned his attention to the group of which was escorting them, then beginning to yell his orders to the troopers. "I'm going to execute all but one of these men, the last is to be allowed to go free so he may report what he has seen!" Captain Thero then pulled the DC-17 Blaster Pistol from behind his back and fired five shots in quick succession, killing all but the sixth man of the group of whom was now screaming and yelling in a foreign language of which Captain Thero, nor any of the clone stormtroopers understood. However it was likely he was begging for his life.

The slaves just watched the scene unfold and Captain Thero gave a nod to the clone stormtroopers of whom began to trying to not appear as foes but friends, giving their hands out to help slaves of which needed it up, then began escorting them to LAATs, loading up the slaves and taking them back to the Avenger. As the slaves were loaded up, it became apparent that some would have to ride with Captain Thero's group. "Captain Thero, it appears we're left with a small group of these slaves, shall I have them loaded onto our LAAT or shall we wait for another to show up?" Captain Frellic asked Captain Thero of whom looked over to the last group, in it was two men and three women. "Yes, Frellic. Load them up onto our LAAT, I'm certain we have enough room. Besides in their eyes, at this point we're their saviours, it's doubt able they'd resist us... They haven't yet anyway." Captain Thero walked over to one of the women, a woman with a short, black bob cut, possibly, very likely in her late teens, something like 18 or 19.

Thero held his hand out for her, a warm smile on his face. She just seemed to stare for a moment before she took the Captain's hand and stood up, he then pointed to the others behind her and Captain Frellic with his men helped them up, escorting them to the LAAT then Captain Thero and the young woman were last to board, while the LAAT lifted off the ground, the woman appeared to be momentarily afraid, holding onto Captain Thero as he had come to realise she was just somewhat too short to reach the overhang racks to hold onto, so he allowed her to hang onto him, and she did so for dear life the whole trip back to the Avenger.

 **Return to the Avenger...**

* * *

The topside ventral hanger on the Venator-class starship opened up while the last LAAT approached, all the others sent had landed already and the slaves liberated were already being rushed to the medical bay to be examined. Admiral Tarkin awaited Captain Thero personally, in the hanger. The LAAT gently tapped the ground as it came to a stop. Theo was the first off the transport and met Admiral Tarkin. "It seems just from clothing alone, my theory might prove to be right, Admiral." Thero said and Tarkin had taken a look at the slaves, liberated by Captain Thero. "It appears you might be right, Captain. However I suppose we shall see when whatever force might be on the other side of that... Gate as you theorise it to be, we might have to watch the area to see. ...So I'm putting a small detachment up in the nearby hills, they will inform us when the situation changes. ...For now, from what I've heard we should focus on a means of ascertaining a way of speaking to these people you've brought with you." Tarkin said while he watched the slaves leave with the clone stormtroopers, being escorted to the medical bay like their fellows.

"I shall begin working on that at once, Admiral. In addition, I'd like to take charge of these people in regards to their basic well being and care." Captain Thero said, to which Tarkin nodded. "We are of the same mind in that regard, Captain. I'm glad you agree to it. I had intended on ordering you to take charge of them. As it was your idea to intervene and save them." Tarkin turned and left Captain Thero there at the hanger, Captain Thero then left to the science bay of the Avenger, to begin work with the staff and droids there to create a sort of universal translator for later use, to communicate with the people liberated from captivity, or as he would come to know them as... Japanese.


End file.
